VRC 100 is designed to recruit and screen HIV-infected subjects for therapeutic HIV vaccines, as well as other vaccines to be developed for use in HIV-infected individuals. The results of this screening study will be used to determine if the subject meets eligibility requirements for participation in Phase I trials of investigational vaccines. Educational materials on vaccines are reviewed with and provided to subjects before enrollment into a study. VRC 101 is the first Phase I therapeutic study of two candidate HIV-1 vaccines developed by VRC and administered in a prime-boost regimen.